Road of Kings
God ordained that Man would have dominion over the beasts of the earth. Followers of the Road of Kings believe that as much as Man is above animals, Cainites are above humanity and that they have dominion over the herds of humanity. Likewise, as God ordains the just rule of human kings over their subjects, Via Regalis teaches that certain Cainites are predestined to rule over their kind. To rule others, however, one must first rule oneself through inner discipline and selfmastery, mastery that includes controlling the demanding inner voice that is the Beast. Only then can you command the loyalty of your subjects and be a true king. Followers of this path also honor the fealty of their betters, understanding that those above them are owed the respect that rulership brings. Many Scions war among themselves for control of Cainite lands and domains, arraying lesser vampires and mortals like chess pieces. But they are not all about wars and trumpets. They are concerned with rulership, and one must rule the Beast within before commanding another. One is either ruler or ruled, and a Scion cannot rule if he himself is commanded by the Beast. The Beast stands in the way of a Cainite's destiny - it is all the dark impulses that lead to betrayal and rebellion. Such impulses must be reined in and channeled in greater actions. A Scion who wishes to rule must learn to master the Beast, to defer to his betters, to command inferiors and to claim the power laid before him. The post-nuclear rebirth of the Road came out of Baltimore. It is said that when they were forced out of Baltimore temporarily, the Tremere found someone who walked the Path of the Vizier; seeing that the Ususpers needed a better path to once more shackle their beasts, he began to teach them what he knew of the path. And so Baltimore became the center of those who walk the Road of Kings. Aura The followers of the Road of Kings have an aura of Command, becoming active during challenges to command or lead others. Virtues Conscience and Self-Control Ethics *There are only two roles in this world: that of master and that of servant. *You are superior to mortals, made to rule. *To master others, you must first master yourself and the Beast within. *Only those who seize power gain it; only those who use power keep it. *Your word is your bond. Without it, you are nothing. Haierchy of Sins Path of Chivalry Those who follow this Path believe that as superior beings, they are beholden to defend those lesser than them, both Cainite and human. These Scions believe most strongly in the concepts of duty and honor. Additional Ethics *The blood of Caine makes you superior to mortals, therefore you have the responsibility to protect and aide your inferiors (especially women) *Duty comes before all else *Honor is everything (including the honor of one's lady). Without your honor you are (she is) no more than a beast Sins of Chivalry Path of the Merchant Conviction and Self-Control To these Scions, power and money go hand-in-hand; therefore, they spend much of their time acquiring wealth and using to subtly affect things behind the scenes. However, they also treasure their own reputations, and will go to great lengths to make sure it is a positive one. Additional Ethics *Wealth is the key to power and control *Power can be just as effective behind the scenes, perhaps even more so *Your reputation is all that you really own, and is worth more than all the rest put together Sins of the Merchant Path of the Tyrant Conviction and Self-Control Although many have a reputation as fierce, controlling, and power-hungry, the Scions of Via Tyrannus are also among the more honor-bound of Via Regalis. If one of them has an obligation to you it will be kept, regardless of the cost. They are the most prone to ruling through fear than appeal, however. Additional Ethics *Power is yours for the taking if only you have the will to seize it *Honor your obligations, as they will earn you allies and loyal servants *It is safer to be feared than loved, if you cannot be both Sins of the Tyrant Path of the Vizier Conviction and Self-Control The Scions on this Path are content to advise rather than directly rule, but that does not make them any less adept at wielding power than the others on the Road of Kings. In fact, these Scions are among the best at subtile manipulations and noticing details that might threaten the influence of those in charge. Additional Ethics *Those seen to have power are targets of those who wish to seize it *Those seen to grant power are the allies of those that wish to seize it *Grant power subtly, use it wisely. Be seen as an ally rather than a rival Sins of the Vizier